Memories of a Ghost
by PshhAnonymous
Summary: "You remember all those things you thought would never happen? All those stupid cliche movie scenes that make us laugh or cry? It was one accident, ten seconds. I came out unscathed, he ended up in a coma." sasunarusasu character death one-shot


**Hehe, I'm back! :3**

**So for all of you 'Notes' readers, I know I said I'd update more…I failed you, I know. Chapter eight is coming soon though, just so you know. If you've never read my chapter story called 'Notes', (here's some shameless advertising) GO READ IT!**

**So this story didn't come out like I wanted it to…still I liked it, so I hope you do too…hehe, I rhymed.**

**Finally: I don't own the characters. I can't get these short chapters of mine out, how could own Naruto?! I think there are a few bad words, thus the rating, but I don't even remember what I wrote ._. And a thanks to my two beta's SJYaoiSasuNaru, and Nonumaru with their help on this :D Love you both! **

**Now on with it!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

A soft breeze ruffled the raven hair of the quiet young man. He sat, contemplative, feet dangling over the edge of a highway. In his hands was a silver ring with intricate designs and a single, bright, blue stone. Carved inside were the words _'You are the wind beneath my wings.'_ A brown, wooden box lay to his left; it moved a few millimeters every time a strong gust of wind decided to make an appearance.

As he continued to sway his feet and twirl the piece of jewelry in his fingers, his lips moved gracefully to continuously create a song which was brokenly carried by the wind. What was he singing which sounded so beautiful yet sorrowful?

"_Goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dreams…I'm trying not to think about you. Can't you just let me be…So long my luckless romance…"_

The sad melody hung thick in the air around him. As the words continued to flow from his lips, his voice began to shake. Finally, after half an hour of absolute stillness, the tears commenced to flow.

At first there was only a lone tear. Soon it was joined by another, then another creating a river of salt water that flowed down his cheek ending its trail at his chin, at which point it fell to the grass below. His dark grey eyes blinked rapidly in his attempt to stop the tears from falling, but it was all in vain. All the pent up feelings had finally found an escape. They would let nothing stop them.

"Why...why would you ever let him get hurt!" he yelled up at the sky. His only response was a roaring clap of thunder from a distant storm. "I love him! I love him so much…it should've been me instead…" his voice trailed off and for a second he sat still as the tears continued to flow. "It has been three months already…For Kami's sake, when will he wake up from that coma? I walked away from the accident with only a few scratches so why him?! I can't live without him! All his smiles, his loving eyes…" His voice cracked.

After a minute or so passed he turned to the box and gently opened the lid. Inside were a bunch of countless memories saved on paper and film. He first laid eyes on a small slip of paper. _'A movie ticket'_ his mind provided. The raven knew this was his ticket to the past, the beginning of them both. It might've been possible that had they not crashed onto each other that fateful night they might not have gotten as far into their relationship as they did, if at all.

***Flash Back***

A raven haired teen rushed down the hall of the large movie theater so he could get snacks for his friends and himself, since he had lost the bet, and still make it back on time for the movie, before the previews ended. He had noticed that some guy had stepped out of the theater almost right behind him, and was also following him as he ran. He picked up his pace so he could make it before whoever the hell the other guy was and was surprised to hear that the other guy also picked up his pace. _'Ok, now he's getting annoying.'_

Sasuke quickly snapped out of his thoughts when a blond blur zoomed past him. He looked up and his coal eyes met with ocean blue ones, a grin on the tan face.

The blond stuck out his tongue playfully at the raven and called out, "Come _on_! My grandma can run faster than that and she's _dead_!"

The Uchiha's natural response was to glare, and smirk haughtily. "Game on, _dobe_," he taunted, and took off running past the blond rounding a corner.

The blond followed suit and soon both boys were running full speed calling out to people to move out of their way. (Yes, it was a _huge_ movie theater with multiple floors.) Finally the snack bar was in their sights. The two teens mustered as much energy as they could to sprint down the last hall. Unfortunately at that moment, Sasuke tripped over a hot dog, which had been dropped onto the carpeted floors, and went tumbling down, taking the unknown blond boy down with him.

"Oomph!" The tanned teen exclaimed, since he had taken the brunt of the hit. His chin had collided painfully against the floor and he opened and closed his mouth a few times to make sure everything was in place.

"Dammit teme, that hurt!" he exclaimed standing up and turning to pout at the raven who had rolled onto his back to get off the other teen.

The pale teen rolled his eyes at the childish pout on the other teens face. "Such a baby," he teased, a playful smirk taking over his pink lips.

The blond reached a hand down to pull Sasuke up, said boy taking it gratefully and they both proceed to walk with caution towards the snack bar. While they prepared the blonds order, the Uchiha had let him go first, the raven opened his mouth to speak.

"So, what's your name?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are you, deaf? I asked you what your name was."

"Jerk! Don't insult me if you don't know me!"

"So I'm asking you to tell me your name, dumbass!"

"And why should I tell you?

"I just competed with the only person who has been able to match my running speed so I want to know what their name is."

"I'm awesome, eh?" The blond wiggled his eyebrows. At the glare he received he stopped, and airily said, "Naruto the Great. What about your name?"

"I'm Sasuke the Epic One."

"Well aren't you full of yourself."

"Said Naruto the Great," the raven retorted.

***End Flash Back***

A great conversation -more like constant bickering- followed. Needless to say the two boys missed the first fifteen minutes of the movie as they continued to talk. Afterwards, the Uchiha and his friends bumped into Naruto on their way out of the theater and asked him if he wanted to join them to get some burgers at the nearby burger joint. The blond had happily agreed, and they all became acquainted, the exchange of numbers included. It had taken them three days to realize they attended the same school.

It hurt to remember all these things. It hurt because he didn't know if he would ever be able to go over memory lane with the blond again. Still, he was determined to remember everything, every moment of their time together, even if it hurt as bad as it did.

'_It's probably nothing compared to any pain he might be going through. The few scars and bruises I got don't fucking compare.'_

The doctors kept insisting his lover would feel no pain while in that coma; he didn't believe shit of what they said.

He put the ticket back and reached in, grasping an abused piece of notebook paper.

With slow, shaking hands Sasuke unfolded the first note Naruto ever gave him. This was the note which had sprouted the love between them. The blonde's thoughts were written in messy red ink:

_Hey Sasuke! So I do suggest sitting on a chair at this point…No, honestly. Sit down; I know what you're like, not listening to what I say. What you're about to read may (will) shock you (because I'm shocking like that…and sexy too :P). So yeah, have you gotten that chair yet?...Anywho…hmm…I'm not very sure how to put this into words…well I'm just going to get straight to the point. Some time back I realized that I possibly liked you as more than just a friend. Over time my suspicions were kind of confirmed, don't ask how. Hell if I know, it was probably you and all your dirty dancing. Nah I'm messing with ya. Getting sidetracked over here…Anyway, I never knew how to tell you. I know that all of your relationships have ended badly, and if ours did too I know that we would probably lose our friendship too…I don't want that to happen, but it's gotten to the point where I can't live without knowing if I may stand a chance or not. So yea maybe it's selfish of me, but I hope you understand…Now just don't go freaking out on me okay bastard?! I still expect to go to the 'My Chemical Romance' concert with you tomorrow! Um, text me okay?_

_With lots of love, _

_Your sexy, epic friend figure- Naruto_

A smile graced the Uchiha's lips. He remembered how the whole purpose of taking Naruto to that concert was to tell him how he felt. He also remembered the phone call that ensued after he finished reading the note. They had been really young then. It was truly amazing that they had made it work, and everyone was surprised that they lasted so long.

Many thought it was uncanny just how well the two boys complimented each other. They seemed to be glued at the hip, and their fights never got out of proportion. Only once did it seem like it would spell the end of them, but thankfully they worked it out. This brought him to another memory. The raven pulled out a second note from the wooden box. This note was written in black ink which was smeared; a telltale sign that whoever wrote it had been crying.

With a deep breath Sasuke let himself fade back into the memory of one of their biggest obstacles…

_*_**FLASHBACK***

"Hey, Sasuke!" The raven teen looked away from his locker down the hall, and spotted a pink haired girl. Sakura. She was his ex-girlfriend. The two had broken up when he realized she was only with him for the popularity. She had thrown a huge tantrum afterwards and didn't seem too happy when the news of his relationship with the blond made its way around. This situation could undoubtedly turn bad.

With a sigh he politely responded, "May I help you, Sakura?" She strolled up to him, her three inch stilettoes clacking on the floor.

"Mhmm, actually you can, sexy," she stated placing her palm against his chest for a second before running one nail down to his belt, and hooking her finger on it.

"Sakura, get off me."

"I don't think so, Sasuke. I'm not leaving until I get what I want."

"And what would that be?"

Batting her eyelashes in an attempt to be more desirable she pushed herself up against him and said, "I want you to admit that you still love me, and break up with that stupid blond. Not only is it bad enough that he's a guy, but he's also a fuck up of nature. Can't you see, Sasuke-kun? We can forget all about you being gay and go back to our happy times together…"

A pissed off Sasuke backed up against the locker in an attempt to get away from the repulsive creature in front of him. When she simply pushed herself closer he grimaced. _'Bad move.'_ He already knew he shouldn't get violent with a girl. In addition to that her amazing strength would get him nowhere.

"Don't you fucking dare say that about him, do you understand?" he hissed. "Go away, I don't care about you in any way, you bitch."

"Sasuke,_ darling_, don't call me that. We can still give it another shot…" her voice had taken on a sickeningly sweet touch.

'_Oh well, I tried.'_ With a hard shove, the raven managed to push the pink slut off him; he sent her stumbling to the other side of the hall.

The rage was evident on her face when she looked up at him, "You BASTARD! You are _so_ not getting away with that." Before he could make his getaway, she grabbed him by his collar and shoved him against a locker, pressing her lips against his, shoving her tongue into his mouth without hesitation.

It was at that very moment Naruto chose to leave the classroom to check on Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasu! Did the big bad wolf ge-" The blond froze in his spot. A bewildered Sasuke and crazy Sakura turned to look in his direction.

Sakura broke the silence. "See Naruto? He never really loved you."

Naruto took a step back. Sasuke could see the pain in his eyes and saw his bottom lip trembling slightly. He stepped away from Sakura pushing her arm away when she reached for him.

"Naruto, I swear it's not what it looks like, I can explain…"

"Like hell you can," the blond spit out with venom. He then turned and ran down the hall, out the main doors.

***END FLASHBACK***

'_He didn't talk to me for weeks…was always mad…I'd take his anger over this any day…oh Kami it should've been me…'_

He put the piece of paper back into the box and pulled out a picture. They had been at the birthday party of one of their friends, and found a nice moment to have their first kiss. It had kind of just happened, when they found themselves on the back porch beneath the moonlit sky. He could still remember the way Naruto's breath had ghosted over his lips before he decided to lean in completely. Their kiss lasted all of ten seconds before someone unfortunately decided to ruin the moment by taking a picture. Later on, the raven realized that he was actually thankful to whoever did, because now he had that memory saved on film for the rest of his life. His blond had called him a cheesy sap when he found out that he had kept a copy of the picture, but Sasuke had seen that lovable smile tugging at his lips.

"Gosh Naruto, I love you so much…why did you have to go and get hurt? You're always so strong, I'm always the one getting stuck in bad places…I just can't live without you…wake up, please…" Once again a clap of thunder decided to answer him. Small drops of rain fell around him, driving him to put the picture away so it wouldn't get wet. He picked up the silver ring once more, letting the cold rain fall on his shoulders, and soak through his clothes.

"Did you know I was going to ask you to marry me?" HHHHe gave a shaky breath. "That's why I had asked you out to the concert…I figured it would be romantic to ask you to get married at the same place I personally asked you out at…Now I might never get to know what you were going to say…" His eyes lifted to the stormy skies, ring fisted tightly in his intertwined hands. The cold water stung his face, but did nothing to alleviate the pain from tearing apart every fiber of his being. "Even if you had said no I would've spent the rest of my life trying to get you to say yes," rage suddenly engulfed him and he screamed out, "but now I can't! Fuck, Naruto! Stop being wherever the hell you are and come back! When the fuck did I give you permission to disappear from my life! _Never._" All of a sudden, emotionally drained, he slouched over burying his head in his hands and murmuring, "I never said you could leave me…"

The wind pushed the box, which once again captured his attention; particularly a single crumpled sheet of paper. This one was different from all the others. It was a blue sheet of construction paper which he remembered had a poem written on it, and was by far his favorite from note from the blond. He opened the note and began to read the words he had memorized by heart long ago.

_Forget the pain, forget the sorrow_

_I might be gone today, but I'll be with you tomorrow_

_I'll stand by your side, and be with you forever_

_So don't think I don't care; I care now more than ever_

_I love you in life; we'll be always together_

_I'll be your guardian angel now and forever_

_You are my one and only special person to have, take care of and hold_

_You're the only thing I need to survive this world cruel and cold_

_Please forgive me for the mistakes I have made_

_I am not perfect; I don't keep up a façade_

_I need you in my life to fill it with joy_

_Please take care of me and don't treat me like a toy_

_So please tell me you love me too_

_So I can always take care of you_

_I'll hold your heart in my hand; protect you from the world_

_I'll treasure you always; you'll be my precious pearl_

A drop of water fell onto the paper. _'Tears.'_ Sasuke realized. This was just getting way too hard to bear. That poem had taken him through every single memory they had together. Every line, every _letter_, reminded him of a special moment between the two. But what was worse was thinking of what could be. If Naruto didn't wake up, if he didn't make it, these memories would be the only thing he had. Of course he didn't want Naruto to die before him, he didn't believe the blond should live with that pain and would rather deal with it himself, but that didn't mean he wanted to deal with it now since he was only twenty-seven. That would be way too much pain to deal with for so long.

Rage, pain, madness engulfed him. Every memory started to pass through his mind. The first time they met, their first kiss, their first time, the way his blue eyes sparkled every time he said he loved him, the happiness in his expression every time he gave him a gift on their anniversary, the way he laughed every time he tried to be cute, how much he had to fight his own parents so that they would let him date the blond, how much time he spent working to be the best boyfriend ever so the blond's guardians would be okay with the two dating, his tears the time he thought the raven had cheated, his broken expression when his last relative died, the dependency he had on the Uchiha to be happy. He remembered everything, every last moment, expression, sound.

'_Sasuke, Sasuke where are you?'_

A soft, melodious voice carried on the wind disrupted his thoughts. His head snapped up, eyes wide. He knew that voice.

"Naruto?"

'_Sasuke, I can't find you…'_

The raven's eyes scanned the edge of the forest which was about one hundred feet down. Directly in front of him, coming out from between the trees, he saw a silhouette of the blond, and froze. It was an exact replica of his blond, blue-eyed lover. Every thought in his head stopped.

The replica looked up and spotted him. The ghost smiled up at the frozen man above.

'_Hey, Sasuke. I missed you…'_

"M-me, I mean, I missed you too, Naruto…" The brunette managed to say. "I've wanted to hold you again for so long…"

The ghost blushed cutely and looked away. After a second, it looked back up at Sasuke, the smile still present on its lips.

'_Then, come on.'_ It outstretched its arms up to the overwhelmed raven.

Without a second thought, Sasuke jumped down into the forest below him, into the non-existent arms of the ghost.

A final gust of wind blew, sending the box, along with all its contents, flying into the abyss below with him.

Back at the hospital, two blue eyes blinked open.

******OoOoOoOoO**

**;-; the feels man, my story makes me cry…Did I do a good job? Should I keep writing these? If yes do you have a story suggestion for me, long or short? Then review and let me know! Writing is my muse, and if I get the chance to write more I'd love it :') Please, please, please, review and tell me what you think, flames and bitchy-reviews included! –PshhAnonymous a.k.a Dawn**

**Edit 1: my god, I'm stupid, I forgot -_- the poem is mine, so credits go to me. I gave it to the love of my life a year or so ago; didn't end well. Ah well, never mind my sorrowful love stories.**


End file.
